Aventura Mall
Aventura Mall is a shopping center located in Aventura, Florida. Anchored by Nordstrom, JCPenney, Macy's, Bloomingdale’s and AMC Theatres the center is highlighted by a mix of over 300 stores, including Apple, Adidas, Anthropologie, Burberry, Cartier, Disney, Givenchy, Gucci, H&M, Louis Vuitton, MCM, Microsoft, Sephora, Topshop Topman and Zara. Aventura Mall also features more than 50 eateries and restaurants, including Treats Food Hall, and the experiential Arts Aventura Mall program showcasing 20 museum-quality pieces in a range of mediums. History In April 1983, the Oxford Development Company, led by partners Donald Soffer, Edward J. Lewis, Mark E. Mason, Eugene Lebowitz, and Ray Parello officially dedicated Aventura Mall. There would be four anchors in the original, 1.2-million-square-foot (110,000 m2), complex: Lord & Taylor, JCPenney (opened April 28, 1983), Sears (opened July 6, 1983) and Macy's (the first in Florida, in a three-story structure with Spanish architecture which became the template for future Macy's in South Florida, dedicated October 1, 1983). On board as an original investor in the project was mall-developer Edward J. DeBartolo Sr.. The mall was originally designed to accommodate a fifth anchor, and there was even a section of drywall in a place where its mall entrance would be located. Soon after its construction, Soffer left Oxford. As part of the break-up of assets, Soffer's new firm, Turnberry Associates assumed control of the Aventura Mall. In 1996, the DeBartolo Realty Corporation, which owned the minority interest once held by Edward J. DeBartolo, was acquired by Simon Property Group. That same year, the ground was broken for a major expansion of Aventura Mall. The addition, built onto the southeast end of the existing complex, consisted of a three-story atrium with an AMC Theatres multiplex cinema and restaurants at a new entrance. A two-story Rainforest Cafe also opened, but was closed just a few years later and a Zara clothing store took its space, which then was subsequently replaced by an H&M on December 14, 2012. Part of the new development were two three-story parking garages surrounding the new anchor stores' southeast facades. Two of the original anchors, JCPenney and Lord & Taylor, were enlarged and two department stores were built to anchor the addition. A three-story Bloomingdale's came inline November 8, 1997, with the new southeast mall wing being dedicated in December. The mall's three-story Burdines opened August 1, 1999. Burdines and Macy's were merged in early 2004 by their common parent, Federated Department Stores, to form Burdines-Macy's and a year later "simply" Macy's. Both locations at Aventura Mall were retained, with the original Macy's being devoted to Women's and Kids' Fashions, and the former Burdines location housing Men's and Home Furnishings departments. By 2005, Lord & Taylor had closed their location citing a weak and competitive marketplace, which was also before their sale to Saks Fifth Avenue in 2006. In 2005, Lord & Taylor closed as they withdrew from the Florida Market. In July 2005, Nordstrom announced they would construct a store adjacent to the vacant Lord & Taylor, which would be demolished and rebuilt as additional mall retail space. As part of the pending Nordstrom wing expansion, the rest of the mall underwent a $20 million renovation in late 2006. The Nordstrom wing officially opened on February 15, 2008. In 2015, Sears Holdings spun of 235 of its properties, including the Sears at Aventura Mall, into Seritage Growth Properties. In November 2017, Aventura Mall opened a three-level, 241,000-square-foot (22,400 m2) expansion wing that features two-story Zara and Topshop Topman stores, new restaurants, such as Serafina, Pubbelly Sushi, and Le Pain Quotidien, Treats Food Hall, including Shake Shack and Chipotle, and interactive art pieces, including the 93-foot-tall Aventura Slide Tower by Carsten Holler and Gorillas in the Mist by The Haas Brothers. In 2017, Sears announced that it would close and demolish the store and auto center and replace it with a lifestyle center called the Esplanade at Aventura. The store closed in July 2017. Anchors Current * Macy’s (Women’s and Kids Fashion) (original tenant) (1983-present) * JCPenney (original tenant) (1983-present) * AMC Theatres (1997-present) * Bloomingdale's (1997-present) * Macy’s (Men’s and Home Furnishings) (2005-present) * Nordstrom (2008-present) Former * Sears (original tenant) (1983-2017) * Lord & Taylor (original tenant) (1983-2005) * Burdines (1999-2004) * Burdines-Macy’s (2004-2005) Location The mall is located at 19501 Biscayne Boulevard (US 1), Aventura, FL 33180. Gallery Videos File:Aventura Mall - Miami Luxury Shopping Mall|Mall Tour External Links Aventura Mall's Official WebsiteCategory:Malls in Florida Category:Malls in the United States Category:Largest Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Simon Property Group Malls Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1983